narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sin007
center Hier könnt ihr eine Nachricht an mich "übertragen"^^ Betrifft deinen Vorschlag wegen einer Vorlage Also ich versuche des mal so zu erklären. Du erstellt deine Vorlage so z.B. Vorlage:Name deiner Vorlage. So das ergibt jetzt erstmal einen Red-Link. Wenn de den anklickst wirst du aufgefordert deine Seite also deine Vorlage zu erstellen. In dem Fall kopierst du dir deinen Quelltext deiner Vorlage hinein und speichern. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:34, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) mach das mal am anfang in deinem testartikel dann müsste die box auch verschwunden sein. und am ende deines textes fügst du das hier ein. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 01:00, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Die Geschicht des Wikis Also, ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber ich glaube der Kerl hieß Yugioh. Das war der älteste Bürokrat den wir hatten als ich anfing und selbst da war der seit Jahren nicht mehr aktiv. Vermutlich hat er das Wiki nur gegründet und ist relativ schnell abgesprungen, iwann haben wir ihm mal den Rang entfernen lassen und Johnny macht das jetzt. Du könntest allerdings mal Th(ôô)mas oder Icis Leibgarde fragen, die beiden sind die ältesten aktiven Benutzer die wir noch haben. Hoffe das hilft dir weiter =P...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 16:12, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also als eins der Gründungsmitglieder kann ich dir die Geschichte des Wikis erzählen. Das ganze hatte ursprünglich im Naruto wiki angefangen. Thoomas, ich (und ich glaub noch ein zwei andere, weiß aber nicht mehr wer) hatten versucht das Wiki damals im Schuss zu halten. Doch häuften sich die Vandalismusfälle immer mehr und mehr und die Admins des Wikis waren schon lange nicht mehr aktiv. Keine Admins, keine Bürokraten...niemand der wirklich was gegen solche Typen was machen konnte. Am Ende waren wir fast täglich damit beschäftigt Seiten wieder zurückzusetzen. Wir beschlossen daraufhin ein eigenes Wiki aufzumachen indem wir dann die Admins/Bürokraten sind und somit viel mehr machen können (sprich Layout, Vandalen sperren...usw.). Da ich damals auch ein Mitglied des Yugioh Wiki Admin Teams war kontaktierte ich Yugioh damaligen Hauptadmin des Yugioh Wikis um nachzufragen wie man ein solches Wiki eröffnet. Yugioh war dann so freundlich das Wiki zu erstellen und uns die nötigen Rechte zu verleihen. Das lustige an der Sache ist ich glaub eine Stunde und eine halbe Stunde später eröffnete das andere Narutopedia seine Seite.... tja zwei dumme ein Gedanke (bzw. zwei Teams ein Gedanke). Wir importierten als erstes sämtliche Bilder und Artikel auf die Seite. Später kümmerte ich mich dann um den Battle Guide und lehnte sein Aussehen an dass vom Battle Guide des OP-Wikis an..... Yugioh hatte sich später zurückgezogen. Er war eh nicht sonderlich Naruto begeistert und wollte uns ja lediglich beim Anfang helfen. Tja und so hat alles im Grunde genommen angefangen. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen bzw. eine teils interessante Geschichte erzählen bzw. schreiben.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 18:17, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dieser hier: Yugioh --Th(ôô)mas (Diskussion) 15:27, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ---- Da du meistens hier die Inhaltsangaben zu den neusten Kapiteln schreibst, geht das Lob direkt an dich. Auf unserer Facebook-Seite wurde sich dafür bedankt und wir dafür gelobt, dass wir so schnell immer eine Inhaltsangabe der Kapitel schreiben! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 14:36, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ---- hi sin, na ja... so gut kenne ich mich mit japanisch auch nicht aus. ^^ sprechen und verstehen kann ich nicht wirklich, nur einige einzelheiten aus dem redefluss könnte ich verstehen. lesen kann ich einigermaßen schwach, aber immerhin ein bisschen verständnis habe ich mir da erarbeitet, z.B sind die beiden silbenschriften katakana und hiragana leicht zu lernen, und wenn man sie mal beherrscht, dann bleibt es auch, und mit der zeit lernt man halt auch viele kanji, wodurch man gewisse kenntnis sich aneignet. ansonsten bekommt man mit der zeit ein wenig mit, wie die jap. grammatik an sich ist etc. richtig gelernt oder lernen tue ich die sprache nicht. ich habe tatsächlich durch mangas und animes angefangen, mich für die sprache zu interessieren und mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. und quasi alles was ich wisse mir autodidaktisch beigebracht. :) ...und ja, japanisch ist nicht einfach, ich habe wahnsinnigen respekt vor leuten, die die sprache wirklich lernen und lernen sie zu beherrschen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:44, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ---- RE:Spoiler :hab das mit den spoiler-tags erledigt. man muss bei so was (wenn bilder betreffend) lediglch gewöhnliche art der spoilersetzung benutzen und bei nicht zu spoilerndem bild die "Un'Spoiler"-syntax verwenden. 'Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:26, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::ja, die UnSpoil-syntax macht es halt umgekehrt: die betreffende information wird gezeigt, wenn die spoiler nicht angezeigt werden und nicht gezeigt, wenn spoier aufgedeckt werden. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:34, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Scroll-Fenster Habs mal in die Seite eingebunden: --Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 13:14, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ---- schau mal bitte hier [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:59, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) ---- keine sonstigen, soweit ich weiß. eben dass andere sehen können, dass vorige änderung eine kleine war. :) was die kleine änderung ist kann man gut hier nachlesen. aber die ist an sich überhaupt nicht nötig bzw beeinflusst nichts. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:40, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) hehe Danke, das du meinen neuen Artikel "Yahiko" als AdM nominierst :) [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 10:55, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Auf der Hauptseite kannst du diese Umfrage mit den Poll Tags machen. Über die Mediawiki Seiten MediaWiki:Sidenotice für Monobook und MediaWiki:Community-corner müsste ein Hinweis geschrieben werden, dass man auf der Hauptseite eine Abstimmung findet. Es geht auch so, das man diese Umfrage auch in den beiden Mediawiki Seiten einbaut. http://de.sum2k3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner und http://de.sum2k3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sidenotice lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 01:13, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- bei den namen war es immer so, dass diese benutzt werden können, auch wenn der name des chars, jutsus bzw objekts noch gespoilert sind. aber eben nur dann, wenn, wie gesagt, der char, das jutsu/objekt schon vorhanden ist. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:50, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- hi sin, da du ja dich um facebook-seite des wikis kümmerst würde ich die nachricht auf meiner dissi gern an dich weiterleiten. :) einfach den facebook-plugin eintrag auf meiner dissi lesen. kannst dann auch als verantwortlicher des wikis für facebook, wenn nötig, mit Micha (Benutzer:ElBosso) in kontakt treten. danke dir schon mal im voraus. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:40, 17. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- boah, das ist schwierig mit Hyouton: Jisarenhyou. da es tatsächlich so vieles bedeuten kann. mann muss was daraus basteln können: ji - erde/boden; sa - kette/verbindung/verkettung; ren - gruppe/zusammen (wobei es rensa 連鎖 als kette/verkettung/verbindung gibt, aber die kanji sind dann halt an jeweils anderer stelle, aber man kann diese beiden wohl doch als diesen/einen begriff nehmen); und hyou - eis halt. :/ wie gesagt, schwierig. wenn man wüsste, wie genau das jutsu wirkt und aussieht... hmm. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:24, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstagswünsche Vielen Dank für deine wirklich lieben Worte.^^ Der Tag ist noch besser geworden, als du mir dadurch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert hast. Und war das jetzt die offizielle Erlaubnis, dich Sinchen zu nennen?^^ Scherz (an meinem Geburtstag darf ich das mal :D ), ich hab mich wirklich gefreut. ^^ Grüßle Scary(Dissi) 20:33, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- Jap, als ich das gesehen hab', dachte ich mir auch schon direkt, dass dich das sehr glücklich machen wird. xD Und wie's aussieht, war das jetzt wohl endgültig das letzte Kapitel... Armer Kapitel-Guy. :P YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 09:54, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Diesmal hab' sogar ich sie registriert, und das will schon was heißen! xD Und ja, du bist nun offiziell arbeitslos, Kapitel-Boy.^^ Aber wir finden schon was, don't worry... :P Scary(Dissi) 11:16, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- Da du der Facebook-Typ hier bist, präsentiere ich dir das hier: https://www.facebook.com/KSMGmbH/posts/851166268310479 Falls du's schon kennst... Für wen bist du? :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 12:11, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Da geb ich jetzt mal frech meinen Senf dazu: Ich finde den zweiten am besten, der beherrscht sein Handwerk wenigstens...auch wenn die Stimme nicht wirklich passt. Aber die anderen passen noch weniger, besondern die dritte ist doch recht...gewöhnungsbedürftig^^ Aber eigentlich ist es ja alles nur Gewöhnungssache, nach ein paar Folgen wird es kaum noch auffallen. Scary(Dissi) 12:26, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch für den 2. :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 12:32, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- jep, geht einfach. habs ans ende der tabelle gesetzt. ^^ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 09:33, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Abarbeitung Geht klar, ich kann mich nur eben nicht direkt ransetzen, aber das müsste ja kein Problem sein. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 10:45, 15. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Ernennung Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch zur Ernennung, Cincin.^^ Du hast dir dies redlich verdient, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein. Jeder hier gönnt dir das - das wage ich jetzt einfach zu behaupten, im Ermessen, richtig zu liegen. Bei all der Zeit, Nerven und vorallem (ich finde keine andere Formulierung) Herzblut, was du in dieses Wiki gesteckt hast, was dies schon lange überfällig. Bleib so hilfsbereit, fleißig und diskussionsfreudig wie du bist. Lass dich von deinem neuen Status nicht beirren, du bist noch immer der Sin, welcher mich hier angeleitet hat, stets nachsichtig war und mir welchem ich mich angefreundet habe. Und glaube nicht, dass wir jetzt große Taten von dir erwarten - wir wissen, dass du große Taten vollbringen wirst. In diesem Sinne: Viel Freunde und gutes Gelingen mit dem neuen Titel, wünscht Scary(Dissi) 19:01, 16. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ooooooooooooooooooooooh mein Goooooooooooooooott ich will die ganze Geschichte hören! Alle Details! xD // Auch meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch, schade nur, dass ich den glorreichen Moment nicht mitbekommen hab'... Die 4. Fanta schämt sich. Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich dich ab heute bei sämtlichen Admin-Fragen nerven werde. :P YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 06:42, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC)